(1) Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an anti-shoplifting device for projecting holders.
(2) Description of Related Art.
A lot of products of limited dimensions and weight are packaged in such a way to be able to hang them on projecting holders.
This enables greater visibility to be given to the product and the display space to be better exploited inside shops, supermarkets, shopping malls, etc.
In practical terms, the packaging of such products comprises a drilled upper portion, for example a through opening suitable for coupling with a projecting holder that can provide a single rod or a pair of parallel rods for better support.
Although of small dimensions, said products have a certain commercial value, so they are often the objective of thieves. Razor blades for men, for example, are costly in relation to the dimensions thereof, so that many supermarkets, following continuous thefts, do not even display them and supply them to the customer only if requested at the checkout counters.
The alarm sensors of the packages are easily evaded by breaking open the package and removing the products.
The thief can easily remove thousands of products such as razor blades for men, using a simple bag. The same considerations apply to batteries, accessories for mobile phones and the like. Normally, these products are all near the checkout counters, they are sometimes even hidden, as in the case of razor blades for men.
Anti-shoplifting devices are known to be coupled with the projecting holder in such a way as to prevent the removal of the package, for example a blister pack.
A first type of known device consists of a box body with an opening for the passage of the projecting holder, and bolt means for fixing the device to the holder. An external operating member enables the device to be locked and unlocked. It is substantially a type of padlock. This device has the drawback of providing a relatively complex opening/closing device for a device of limited dimensions, said mechanism adding greatly to the weight of the anti-shoplifting device and ensuring a not insignificant cost for each projecting holder.
An anti-shoplifting device is further known that consists of a box body comprising a pair of shells connected by means of a hinge that enables the shells to rotate mutually by about 180°, namely between a closing position in which the shells are superimposed and an open position in which the shells are at 180° in relation to one another.
A “snap” locking means ensures the closure of the device, an external key being provided to unlock the device.
The link between the two shells by means of the hinge limits the maneuverability of the device and therefore the hooking/unhooking rapidity to and from the projecting holder. As the operator is asked to interact often with said device, let the reader think, for example, of the number of people who wish to purchase a packet of razor blades for men in a normal supermarket over the course of a day, convenience of use takes on a fundamental and certainly not insignificant role.
On the one hand, the hinge enables the two shells to be centred in an optimal manner during the closing step (for “snap” locking, centring is essential).
Lastly, anti-shoplifting devices are known comprising two separate couplable parts fixed in a locked position, or coupled substantially by means of a bolt locking mechanism with the drawbacks arising therefrom that have been illustrated above.